


I Want To Surprise You

by ClockworkIsWriting



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mutism, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkIsWriting/pseuds/ClockworkIsWriting
Summary: Victor is mute. He wants to surprise Benji. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	I Want To Surprise You

**Author's Note:**

> I first thought about making this a series, but I want to finish “Date Me, Simon Spier”, so I won’t start anything new before that. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes!

Dating someone who is mute is different, but not bad. Everyone has a different love language, and Victor makes Benji feel more loved than he ever did with Derek. No matter how many times his ex-boyfriend had told him ‘I love you’, it will never be anything remotely close to how Victor makes him feel with a simple kiss or surprise date.

But he misses talking. Hearing sweet nothings whispered in his ear. Hearing compliments. Just hear Victor’s voice. He wonders what it sounds like, what his laugh sounds like. He sometimes feels Victor laugh or giggle, feels the vibrations against his ear when they cuddle, but he yearns for more. Something he might never get.

Benji and Victor tell each other everything. Despite their circumstances, they’re great communicators, hide no secrets, and Benji finally feels considered. So when he told his boyfriend – _that word still makes him smile, even though it’s been almost six months_ – about him missing talking, about wanting to hear his voice, feeling frustrated about it, he almost immediately regretted it. Victor blamed himself, apologized over and over again, took a piece of paper and wrote down things like ‘you deserve better than this’ and ‘I understand if you wanna break up’. He almost cried; a sight Benji never wants to see again in his entire life.

Victor tries his best. Cute ‘good morning’ texts every morning, forehead kisses when one of them stays for the night, gentle make-out sessions that make Benji feel breathless – he feels loved. More than he’s ever had. So he ignores the need to hear a voice. He wants no one else other than Victor.

***

Victor wasn’t born mute. He needed brain surgery when he was ten, and complications left him the way he was now. He went to therapy every week and tried his best, but no one knows if things will ever return to normal again. It’s been six years, and Victor still can only say a few simple sentences. He never speaks to anyone except for his family, but ever since Benji told him about his wants and needs, he’s been thinking about something big. Something that may take weeks, if not months, but will be worth it. Benji will definitely be worth it. He’s worth everything.

During lunch, Benji, Lake, and Felix excitedly discuss Rom-Coms, while Mia and Victor are eating quietly, listening to what the others had to say. “Oh, I loove surprises”, Lake says, “like, when the protagonist surprises their significant other with a big surprise no one expects!”. Benji nods, looking thoughtful all of a sudden. Maybe he wants Victor to surprise him?

“I can surprise you if you want!”, Felix exclaims. Lake raises a brow. “With another board game?”, she asks wryly, and he looks down.

“I make great games…”

“I don’t like characters who show no emotions to be ‘cool’ or ‘hard to get’”, Benji suddenly says, bringing the topic back to romance and comedies, “I want them to express their love in an unusual but meaningful way. Do something completely unexpected, but appreciated and important”. Lake coos. “Oh, this is so wholesome! I. Love. It!”.

Mia nudges Victor and leans closer to whisper: “You know what you gotta do then”. He raises a brow as if to say, _‘how did you know?’_. She grins. “I know everything, honey”.

***

Ever since Victor moved to Atlanta a little bit over a year ago, he’s been seeing Miss Delaney, a middle-aged divorcée who is sweet and kind and treats all of her patients like they’re her own children, every week. He feels comfortable around her. She’s very patient, cautious, a good listener, and always praises small accomplishments, no matter how insignificant they seem at first.

It’s been a little bit over a week since their conversation at lunch, and Victor is ready to talk to Miss Delaney about his plans. She knows about Benji, knows he’s gay, and she’s been nothing but cool and supportive about it. She even reacted better than Victor’s own father at the beginning, and she certainly has helped him a lot. He’s not kidding – Ruth Delaney is like a speech therapist and psychologist, all in one.

She smiles when he enters the room, and he smiles back. “Hello, Victor. How are you?”, she asks, and he writes _‘fine’_ on a little chalkboard and shows it to her. Her kind smile never wavers. “What would you like to do today? Anything specific?”. He sits down on one of the beanbags.

He wipes away the _‘fine’_ and writes down something else.

_I want to learn how to say something to Benji_

“Oh, of course! Is it going well between you two?”. Victor blushes, but nods.

Erase. Write.

_He said he wants to hear me talk. And he likes romance. So I want to combine that_

Miss Delaney thinks about it for a moment. “You made great progress over the past few months! I’m sure there’s nothing you can’t learn. Do you already know what you want to tell him?”, she asks, smiling widely. He nods, writes it down, and shows it to her. Her smile gets even bigger.

“Let’s start, then!”.

***

Victor pretends as if nothing has changed. And Benji certainly doesn’t suspect a thing. It’s been two months, and Victor is ready. Every morning he stands in front of the mirror, saying the sentence over and over again, word for word. He not only tries to say the words but also accentuate them, putting every ounce of love into it, just like his boyfriend deserves.

They are cuddling on the sofa of Benji’s living room. His parents are on a date, and Benji wanted to use this opportunity to make a movie marathon and eat all kinds of snacks in front of their huge, cinema-like TV screen. Movies that his parents would never want to watch with him.

Just as the credits of ‘Moonlight’ start to roll, Benji stretches, cuddling closer to Victor’s chest. He breathes in deeply and relaxes even more. He’s melting, feels like silly putty against the other boy, who never stops to stroke his hair. Benji can’t suppress the smiles anymore. He’s never been this in love.

“Benji”, he hears a deep voice say, and his head snaps up to look at Victor, who is smiling at him, happy but nervous. “Benji, I love you. So much. Sorry I have never been able to tell you before”.

Benji gapes at him, not knowing what to say. With every silent second ticking by, Victor grows more and more nervous. Did he say it wrong? Did he sound weird? Was Benji disappointed?

But before he can overthink it any further Benji attacks him with a load of kisses. Soft kisses on his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his neck, his mouth. No place was left untouched. “I love you, too! So damn much!”, he answers, kissing him one more time. Victor kisses back with just as much rigor. Benji breaks the kiss after a few seconds to look at the boy who stole his heart. “You can talk?!”, he asks delighted, and Victor hums softly. “A little”, he answers, his voice cracking at the end.

They kiss again and again, every touch laced with every ounce of affection they have safely stored in their hearts all this time, and both never want it to end. It was the epitome of calmness.

“But I love you, even if you could never talk. That doesn’t matter.”

Victor grins slightly. “Good.”

“But can you try to talk more often? I literally am in love with your voice.”

Victor chuckles, continuously stroking Benji’s soft hair. “Yeah, sure. Okay."


End file.
